Slave of Moonlight
by GoddessofMadness
Summary: A story for vampiregirl50's contest. Ever wonder how Remus became a werewolf? How it changed him as a person? How his family reacted? Come join him as he soon finds out for himself. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do, however, own the moon. Yeah, I totally do...not.

Slave of Moonlight

Romulus Lupin was a proud husband and father. He was just made head of the Werewolf Capture Unit in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. In an interview with the Daily Prophet after his promotion, Romulus stated, "I have no doubt in my mind that I can capture every last one of those blood thirsty mongrels. From the pups to the alphas like Fenrir Greyback. They will be caught and destroyed." He slammed his fist down for emphasis.

Upon arriving home, Romulus kissed his wife, Adelle, and ruffled the hair on his five year old son's hair. Ah, little Remus, the apple of his eye. With his wavy sandy hair and bright blue eyes, Romulus was positive he'd be a heartbreaker. He could already get women wrapped around his finger just by laughing.

"Daddy, daddy!" Remus chanted as he bounced on the balls of his little feet. "Up, daddy! Up, up, up!"

"How was your day, Addie?" Romulus asked as he picked up Remus and tossed him in the air.

Adelle turned to him and smiled. "Wonderful. Remmy, tell daddy what you did at school today!"

Remus turned to face Romulus. "I said my aphalabets!"

Romulus looked at Remus and said excitedly, "You did?"

"Yeah!" Remus giggled and squirmed. Romulus chuckled and set the boy down.

Romulus looked at his Muggle-born wife. "He really is a rambunctious child, isn't he?"

Adelle smiled. "Yes, he is. Takes after his father." Adelle walked into her husbands embrace and nuzzled his neck.

Romulus wrapped his arms around his lovely wife and burrowed his nose in her hair. "I love you, Addie."

"I love you, too, Romulus."

"Mummy, Daddy, can we go to the park?" Remus shoved at his parents legs in order to separate them.

Adelle looked out the window and saw how dark it was outside. "No, baby, maybe tomorrow."

Remus looked up at his mother with bright blue eyes. "But, Mummy!" Remus whined.

"Come on, Addie, what could possibly happen? We'll both be with him, right?" Romulus laughed as he led Remus to his room to get his jacket.

"Well, ok..." Adelle bit her nails, she had a bad feeling about this.

The small family of three walked the five minutes to the park, little Remus holding onto both of his parents hands. When they got there, Remus decided to play on the swings near the trees. Romulus and Adelle headed towards the benches a little ways away.

Remus was swinging as high as he could go then he jumped into the trees. He had done it a bazillion times before, so he knew it was ok. He landed on his feet and looked around the forest. He shivered. He had never been in the trees at night before. It was really scary. "I gots to find Mummy and Daddy. I wanna go home now." Remus rushed to where he thought was the opening in the trees, only ending up deeper into the forest.

Remus was sobbing by this point. He was hungry, cold, scared, and just wanted his Mummy and Daddy to hug him and until he felt safe and warm again. He heard a twig snap behind him and his little heart pumped into overdrive. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. However, he heard an animal chasing him and it was right on his heels.

Remus tripped over a root, scrapping his knee. As the tears started to fall from his eyes, he heard a low growl. He turned around and saw a big doggy. "Hi, doggy." Remus sniffled. "Are you what was scaring me?" He reached out a hand and the doggy snapped at it, effectively biting him. "Ouch!" Remus cried out and clutched his bleeding hand to his chest. Remus started crying. "Mummy! Daddy!" He yelled, crying hysterically.

Adelle and Romulus were searching the park frantically since Remus went missing ten minutes ago. Just when Adelle was about to have a panic attack, she heard Remus cry for her and Romulus. Romulus took off into the trees, almost tripping over Remus because of how close to the edge of the trees he was.

Romulus saw Remus crying and picked him up. "Daddy, a doggy bit me!" Remus sobbed into his ear.

Romulus was panicking. _What if the dog had rabies?_ "Show Daddy where, Remmy." They walked back into the park and Adelle rushed over. Remus pulled his bleeding hand away and showed his parents.

"Should we take him to a doctor?" Adelle asked, panicked.

Romulus shook his head and, after checking the area, pulled out his wand and cleared it of the rabies virus before healing it. "He's ok, Addie."

Several weeks passed and the family put the dog incident out of their minds. However, about a month after the incident, Remus began acting oddly. He usually hated to eat meat unless it was well done. Now, he was eating it as rare as you could get. Also, he was usually a kind boy, always willing to share with classmates at his primary school, but the boy had become possesive, almost territorial. Romulus and Adelle assumed it was some odd emotional reaction he was having due to the attack.

Adelle knocked on her son's bedroom door. "Remmy? Do you want to come outside and look at the moon? It's full tonight. You've always loved full moons, honey." No answer. "Remmy?" She slowly and carefully opened the door. She screamed. There, on the bed was a werewolf, a pup by the looks of it, with Remus' clothes scattered around it.

The werewolf turned its amber eyes on her. Adelle's instincts kicked in and ran for her life. She ran as fast as she could downstairs and into Romulus, who had been coming up to see why she screamed. "Addie, what is it?" Romulus had never seen his wife so pale.

"It's Remus! It wasn't a dog that bit him, Romulus. It was a werewolf!" Adelle sobbed as she heard snarling from upstairs. "He's a werewolf!"

"A werewolf? That's impossible there are none in the area!" As he said this, Romulus pulled out his wand, ready to kill the beast.

"What are you doing?" Adelle screamed as she saw the pup crashing down the stairs.

"I'm going to kill it!" Romulus raised his wand and aimed at the monster. "It's my job!"

"No! That's Remus!" Adelle cried. "It's your son! Our son!"

"Our son is dead, Addie. Our sweet boy was taken from us and replaced with a blood thirsty beast. It is my job to exterminate these creatures." He waved his wand, "_Confringo_!" He screamed.

"NO!" Adelle rushed forward, guarding the wolf, her son, with her last breath as the spell hit her and her heart exploded.

"Addie...NO!" Romulus quickly stunned the wolf and rushed to his wifes dead body, weeping. He glared at the wolf, blaming it. "You'll pay for this you beast!"

**A/N: This is a response to vampiregirl50's competition. I would love reviews on this one. Pretty please?:)**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do, however, own the moon. Yeah, I totally do...not.

Slave of Moonlight

Six years later. June

"BOY!" Romulus screamed up the stairs to the whelp's room. "GET DOWN HERE!" He scowled to see the boy was prompt as ever.

"Yes, Father?" Eleven year old Remus said, eyes cast downward so his father wouldn't have to see his freakish eyes.

"Get in the kitchen and make my dinner. Then, get your arse down to the basement. If I hear that _thing_ make a sound tonight, you'll regret it!" Romulus hissed.

Remus nodded and quickly shuffled away into the kitchen. He quickly made his father a steak cooked well. Remus' mouth watered at the smell of the meat but he didn't dare to sneak a bite out of fear of his father.

Remus didn't find it fair. He vaugely remembered a time when his father loved him. When he had been "daddy" and when he called Remus by his name and not "boy," "whelp," or "scum." Then, that horrible night! Why did he have to insist on going to the park? If he had stayed home, he would still have his family! Sighing angrily at himself for how ignorant and selfish he had been as a child. "Father. Dinner is ready, sir." Remus called softly.

Romulus ambled into the kitchen. "Good. Now get to the basement, whelp."

"Yes, Father." Remus mumbled and hurried to the basement door. He went down the stairs and sat. It was six o' clock. The moon would not rise for several more hours. Remus sighed. He glanced at the mirror that was down there. Remus lifted a hand to his face and traced the three scars that ran diagonally down his otherwise handsome face. He knew where the scars came from. His father wouldn't let him forget. The were from the slashing hex. His father used the hex three times on him one time he changed. Every time there was a full moon, even during the day, his father would finger his wand, practicing the spell on pieces of paper whenever Remus was around. Remus sat there in a numb stupor until he started feeling his bones snapping. Remus whimpered and hastily took his clothes off, waiting. Finally, the transformation was complete and Remus remembered no more.

When he came to, he felt something pecking at him. He groaned and looked around until he found the source of the pecking. He found it, in the form of a barn owl. He noticed the owl had an envelope in its beak and it was addressed to him. Curious, he took it.

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Special arrangements have been made to accomodate your "condition." Please find enclosed a list of the items you will need. We expect your owl by no later than the 31st of July._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmisstress._

"BOY!" His father wrenched the basement door open, revealing a blinding light. Remus guarded his eyes with his hands as he squinted up at his father. "Get up here and make breakfast."

"Yes, sir." Remus called, clutching the letter to his chest. As he got up the stairs, he hesitated. "Sir?"

"What?" Romulus snapped.

"Sir, I got this." He handed his father the letter and let him scan it.

"Condition? Hmph. More like _disease_!" Romulus sneered. "Fine. Anything to get you away from me! You will do your shopping on your own and stay at the Leaky Cauldron. I will give you enough money for the supplies and the stay, but that is _it_! Send the bloody reply then make breakfast, scum."

"Yes, father." Remus had a hard time keeping the glee out of his voice. He would be normal for once!

After his father ate his breakfast, he gave Remus the money and shoved him through the floo to to the Leaky Cauldron.

Remus bought his things and stayed at the pub by himself. Finally, the day came when he had to get to the station and Tom, the barkeep, offered to drive him. Remus thanked Tom and waved goodbye and told him he'd see him again sometime soon. Remus lugged his trunk behind him, walking up to the pillar between platforms nine and ten and walked straight into it, just like Tom told him to do.

He stared at the scarlet steam engine in awe. Never in his life did he think he'd be able to go to Hogwarts. He just hoped he wasn't in Hufflepuff like his father had been. He sincerely hoped he would follow his late mother's footsteps and go to Gryffindor. He inhaled deeply and climbed onto the train. He found a compartment with three other boys in it. "Um...excuse me?" he muttered quietly, keeping his eyes down like his father told him. "Would you guys mind if I joined you?"

The boy with curly black hair and blue eyes looked up at him and smiled. "Sure, come on in!" The other two, one with black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses, the other with dirty blond hair and watery blue eyes, nodded and smiled as well.

Remus smiled back and mumbled a "thank you." The other boys helped him put his trunk on the overhead wrack. After sitting down, the silence became slightly awkward. "My name is Remus Lupin," Remus murmured quietly, eyes still downcast.

"Nice," commented the boy with the curly hair and blue eyes. "I'm Sirius Black."

"I'm James. James Potter." The boy with glasses said with a lopsided smile.

"Peter Pettigrew," squeaked the final boy.

Remus grinned. "Nice to meet you all." After that, the four boys were inseperable. Constantly getting into mischief, although, Remus always thought himself as the more tame one. When summer started, Romulus barely said a "hello" before he shoved money in Remus' fist and slammed the door in his face. So, Remus spent another summer at the Leaky Cauldron. This pattern continued for another two years before he finally skipped the middle man, and just went to the Leaky Cauldron. His father sent him money.

During his fourth year, Sirius, James, and Peter found out Remus' secret. They didn't shun him as he thought they would. No, they took it upon themselves to make it so he wasn't lonely on full moon nights. They worked tirelessly on how to become Animagi. Then, in their fifth year, they accomplished it. Becoming full Animagi in less than a year.

Sirius and him grew exceedingly close that year. As Sirius had a dog form, Remus felt a sort of kinship with the other canine. Sirius became his best friend. As did he for Sirius. Sure, James was his pranking best friend, but Remus was the best friend he could count on for homework help or relationship advice. The two were closer than brothers. They were a pack.

By seventh year, James, Sirius, and Remus had a bit of a falling out with Peter, who had been trying to snap up James' fiance, Lily, for himself. Remus and Sirius were furious at the rat. James may not have been a dog, but he was an honorary pack member.

On their graduation day, while James had been Head Boy, Remus was the valadictorian. "Today is the end. In a book, that would be a bad thing. However, in life, an end is also a new beginning. Many of us are off to work at the Ministry. Some, are staying here to become the new staff of Hogwarts. Others, will try to make their mark on the Wizarding World through writing. No matter the path we take next, we all took the same road to get there. Some of us may never see each other again. While others," Remus glanced at Sirius and James. "Will be friends to the end. No matter what, we'll remember those who made a difference in our lives, be it good," He smiled at his friends. "Or bad," He glanced at Romulus who had decided to grace Remus with his presence at his graduation. "Now then, all of the graduates, please rise." He watched as they followed his words. "Move your tassles from the left to the right," he watched as they did so. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present the Hogwarts graduating class of 1977!" He tossed his cap in the air along with everyone else.

Remus fought his way through the throng of people in order to find James and Sirius. He found them, talking with...Romulus. Remus gulped. That couldn't be good. "Hey Sirius, James." He smiled at his two best friends. "Romulus." He nodded towards his father. He had, however, stopped using the title years ago, as the man was anything but.

"Congratulations, whelp." Remus winced. The man still knew how to get under his skin. "I must say, I was shocked that they let a monster like you graduate."

Remus had to hold both Sirius and James back. "Guys, stop, he's not worth it." He growled as he fought to hold back their combined weight. The two nodded and relaxed.

"I was even more surprised to hear you were valadictorian. Boy, that's not saying much about Hogwarts if a beast can be smarter than humans." Remus clenched his fists as Romulus continued to humiliate him.

"Why'd you come, Romulus? Clearly you don't care about the fact that I've graduated. So, why don't you just piss off!" Remus was seeing red. He was sick of Romulus' racism, it was going to end. Now.

"What did you say to me, boy?" Romulus looked pissed. But, Remus wasn't scared anymore. No, that child that hid at the very sound of his father's voice was gone. In his place, was a man who had to face predjudice day in and day out and he was sick of it!

"My name is not 'boy!' Nor is it 'whelp' nor 'scum!' My name is Remus John Lupin! Your son!" Remus shoved Romulus' shoulders. It didn't matter to Remus that Romulus was bigger or stronger. All that mattered is he got even!

Romulus punched Remus in the stomach. "You are no son of mine. My son died along with my wife. My son died the night he turned into a monster! The night he turned into you." Romulus hissed in Remus' ear.

Remus glared up defiantly at his father. His amber eyes showing feral rage. "I didn't kill mum! Despite what you think! I didn't kill her, you bastard!"

"How many times have I told you! Nobody wants to see your freakish eyes!" Romulus went to deck him again, however, Remus expected it this time and dodged it before landing a kick on Romulus' back, effectively sending the older man to the ground.

"I'll have you know, my friends like my eyes." Remus growled, crouching over him. "I'll allow you one more chance, Romulus, treat me like a human being!"

Romulus elbowed Remus in the chest. "You aren't human! You're a freak, a monster!" Romulus shoved Remus off of him and spat in his face. "I wish you were never born, you dissappointing, worthless excuse of a son!" With that, the bitter man stalked away.

Looking back at it all, Remus wonders how his relationship with his father could've been different, if he hadn't begged his parents to take him to that park after dark.

A/N: Yay! It's done! :D Review and tell me what ya think! ;)


End file.
